Mission: Adorable
by Cute as a button22
Summary: A free-floating stream of cutonium. A collision. And Isabella. Can you imagine anything MORE adorable? A fun, romantic story where the gang tries to resist the extreme pull of Isabella's new cuteness, and fix it. But Phineas seems to have a harder time resisting than the others... Contains Phinbella cuz I'm me, and MAYBE some Ferb/OC later on. Just read it, you might like it...
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, my poll (on what story I should write next) results are in, and this story idea won by a long shot. I figured, to make sure everyone was happy with it, that I'd throw the prologue out here. I like this chapter, although it will most likely be the most we focus on Meap in the entire story. Notice I said ****_'most likely'. _****That's because I haven't actually written any more of the story yet… Aw, well. It's never good to pre-plan TOO much :)**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the first (very short, almost a preview, actually) chapter of "Mission: Adorable"!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I had a long-winded and complicated argument with Dan and Swampy about who should own Phineas and Ferb. Apparently, they're master debaters along with amazing story-writers -_-. Curse you Dan and Swampy, and your incredible argumentative skills! :DDD**

* * *

Prologue

Piercing Klaxons filled the air, and red emergency lights bathed Meap as he ran towards the main conference room of the DCI: the Department of Cutonium Interactions. He felt sweat pouring down his face, but ignored it. He had more important matters to attend to.

He pushed open the doors and was faced with a large table, with various meaplings sitting around it.

"Meap, thank rainbows you're here!" The general cried from his seat. "We need you!"

"Why would you need me?" Meap asked, confused. "I'm an independent law agent; I'm not with the military. I was very surprised when I received your call."

"It's because this involves your human companions, Phineas and Ferb," one commander explained.

Meap was immediately filled with fear. He loved Phineas and Ferb dearly. They had saved his life multiple times since they were ten, and now, at their age of fourteen, he owed them his life, and his planet's safety. "What about them?" Meap asked tensely.

A meapling in a lab coat with wild hair steeped forward. "We've found another concentration of free-space floating cutonium," the scientist explained. "We believe it was emitted by an asteroid composed entirely of the element. Its path has it set directly towards Earth, in a district of the country America called the 'Tri-State Area'. The mass of cutonium will be hitting within your owners immediate living space in under an hour."

"WHAT?" Meap cried. "Why was I not informed of this earlier?"

"Our readings just picked it up," the scientist admitted. "We don't usually monitor activity that far from our home planet. It was pure luck we discovered it at all."

"We must do something!" Meap said forcefully. "The population of Earth cannot take a human being absorbing that massive amount of cutonium. We were fortunate last time; the cutonium hit one of the ugliest men on Earth. But anyone else…would become unstoppable."

"You must warn your friends, so they can warn Earth!" A meapling cried.

"Agreed, Meap," The general stated. "We must have someone on Earth stop this asteroid; we could never get there fast enough. Phineas and Ferb are the best choices."

"Sir, I do usually prefer to do things on my own," Meap began. "But I admit this is an emergency. I'll make contact with the boys right away."

"Hurry," the scientist pressed. "Imagine what might happen if someone as cute as one of us was hit with cutonium?"

Meap suddenly had a bad taste in his mouth, recalling a friend of the boys who had helped stop his archenemy Mitch with her cuteness. He gulped. "Or someone cuter. I'll go set up a communication link to Phineas and Ferb's computer immediately."

Meap walked out of the room, knowing that there was a very good chance he could be too late.

* * *

**A/N: Do you people think that there's enough of a plot here for me to continue? I'm NEVER going to drop a story in the middle, so I want to make sure that each plot is developed before I really get into it. Oh, and BTW, the chapters will get longer once I get into the actually story. They'll be as long, if not longer, than they are in TNSPM (so around six pages on Word). **

**And to make sure that everyone is happy with this story, I'll make y'all a deal: I'll continue this story if I get more "yes, keep going!"s then I get "no way, Jose!"s. But if you say no, don't flame me, please. Just explain why you said no. I've only been on this site for about two and a half months (although it feels like longer), and I don't know if I can take a comment like that. So if I get more no's than yes's, then I'll write my poll's runner up; the TNSPM sequel.**

**And if you've read "You Just Have to Look Between the Lines", you've heard about my brand spanking new OCs Charlotte and Ava. They're debuting in this story! I'm just about to post they're descriptions on my profile, but I'll put them here too:**

* * *

**Name: Charlotte Leigh Greene**

**Age: Depends on the plot and/or story. Same age as Isabella and Ava, whatever age that is in the storyline.**

**Birth date: December 2nd (Ava's half b-day)**

**Appearance: Long (layered her back), wavy, windswept bright blonde hair with lighter sun streaks (but she doesn't pay attention to her hair, its natural). The kind of hair that could be blown through a hurricane and still look perfect. Beautifully tanned skin and bright, ice blue eyes that drive guys crazy. A healthy slim figure. She wears either white or denim jeans and shorts, and loose, brightly colored layered tank tops, comfy T-shirts, and loose tunics. She also has a silver charm bracelet that she never takes off. Loves metallic flats, strappy sandals (no heals), and good old fashioned Nikes. Big on handmade jewelry and additions to clothes (recycling). Basically, the girl everyone wants to be, although she doesn't give her appearance a second thought.**

**How she met Phineas and Ferb: She met Isabella in 6th grade, and Isabella introduced her. She quickly became a part of their close group.**

**Why she's not a Mary Sue: She has a very complex personality. She's an AMAZING singer and plays acoustic guitar, sings loud and proud and doesn't care who hears (not that anyone complains). She's the absolute OPPOSITE of shy. Outgoing, loose, fun…but responsible and teachers love her. Best friend of Isabella and Ava (she's known Ava since they were about seven). Prettiest girl in the school by far (Isabella and Ava are right behind her), and most popular, but doesn't try to be. She's totally for real, no fake junk. She seems fairly ditzy (stereotypical blonde), but is actually very smart and kind, standing up to bullies and staying confident all the time (well, most of the time...). But she had a terrible relationship with her mother (her father left when she was five), because she desperately wants to sing professionally, and her mother wants her to do something like me a lawyer or a doctor. She also is NOT happy when someone else steals her spotlight... **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Name: Ava Gracie Watson**

**Age: Depends on the plot and/or story. Same age as Isabella and Charlotte, whatever age that is in the storyline. **

**Birth date: June 2nd (Charlotte's half b-day)**

**Appearance: She's small for her age, wearing large, brown, 3D-looking glasses the magnify her big hazel eyes. She usually wears some variation of: brown knee-socks/tights with pink and green polka-dots, small tan cargo shorts/brown skirt that goes halfway to her knees, colorful T-shirts with Hello Kitty or cute little animals and objects, usually some pink designs. During the winter: long-sleeved shirt under T-shirt, tan flats or Bearclaw half-knee boots. She has creamy skin and light, caramel brown hair that goes slightly past her shoulders. She loves stripes and polka-dots (but not together!). She's pretty in an adorable kind of way (button nose, freckles, perfect skin). **

**How she met Phineas and Ferb: She met Isabella in 6th grade, and Isabella introduced her. She quickly became a part of their close group.**

**Why she's not a Mary Sue: She's shy but very sweet if you know her. It was a bit of a scary jump for her to become one of the popular kids in the school, and she's still adjusting to the best friend of Charlotte (who she's known since age seven) and Isabella. She loves improv (improvisational, for those of you who don't know. It's like acting with no script or props) drama and acts in every school musical, usually landing the lead. She's kind of a bookworm, in all AP classes (or gifted classes, depending on her age), and the one of the smartest kids in the school (she's only behind Phineas and Ferb: she's right up there with Baljeet, Gretchen, Isabella, and Charlotte). One of the prettiest and most popular girls in the school, but still pure, sweet, and innocent. She doesn't even realize how popular she is sometimes. But how could she not be? She hangs out with Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

**Okay, don't forget to review. Please. I really, REALLY like reviews. Oh, and I'm changing my goodbye thingy. I have been saying "ciao", but I've decided that that's too Italian for an American blonde, so:**

**Love, Cutie**


	2. In time

**A/N: Kay, guys, it's here! I got nothing but positive feedback on the continuation of this story, so...yeah. And yes, yes, I need to update "Between the Lines", I know, but too bad! This idea was stuck in my head. And this is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but chapter sizes are going to vary, depending on inspiration.**

**And if you're confused, I did turn of PMing. I know, I didn't warn anyone, and I'm sorry :( I really do want to be able to talk to everyone, but my dad had decided that he doesn't want me talking to people from across the world who I don't know, and it's his computer. My hands are tied here. But please don't forget about me, I'll still be posting and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: You know that PnF episode "Great Balls of Water" that's premiering in the U.S. tomorrow? It I owned PnF, that would've come out as soon as I saw the first commercial! I have this problem with waiting for things...**

* * *

Phineas' POV

"So you're saying that the hydraulic screws need to be three centimeters farther _away _from the screen?" I asked.

Ferb nodded, and pointed to the blueprint we had laid out on out lawn. Yes, it was a normal day for us fourteen-year-old inventors. We were originally planning to make a giant tea cup and send it to the UK to store their tea reserves in, but it turns out they already had one of those. So we changed our plans.

Ferb had picked up on radio waves in space that we believed had come from our friend Meap's planet. As a result, we had been pulling out parts for an old space communicator and trying to rig up a signal.

"Hiya Phineas," I heard from behind me, and I turned to face the bubbly voice. "Whatcha doin'?" Isabella walked in the gate, her hair shining like always and her face breaking out into a huge smile. Her white skirt fluttered in the breeze, and her pink polo brought out her eyes. She was followed by two of her best friends, Ava and Charlotte.

"Hey Isabella," I smiled at her before turning back to my work. "We're trying to contact Meap."

"Cool! Can I help?"

"Come on over," I waved her over to where I was studying the old blueprint. Charlotte followed her.

"Hi Ferb," I heard softly as Ava walked over to my brother, and I smiled to myself. As vehemently as Ferb denied it, we were all pretty sure that Ava had a crush on Ferb, and the Ferb had one right back.

"So, where are the other Fireside Girls?" I asked Isabella.

"They're having a meeting," Charlotte answers, playing with her hair a little, unconsciously. "They told Isabella to go ahead, along with Ava and me."

"I wonder why that could be," Buford said dryly as he and Baljeet walked in.

Isabella turned pink. "No reason," she muttered.

"Uh…Phineas?" Ava said. Her voice was quiet, but it was filled with distress.

"Yeah?" I turned around, slightly frightened by her tone. Ava was always calm, always sweet. But now she sounded scared.

"Ferb was monitoring space around our planet," Ava explained nervously. "He said that he found something that he wanted you to see."

Ferb looked at me, urgency in his eyes. "What is it?" I said, walking over to Ferb.

"What could be that bad?" Baljeet looked a little bit twitchy.

I studied the numbers on the screen for a moment. "Is that…a meteor? Wait…is it _made of cutonium?_" I squinted a little and checked again as Ferb slowly nodded. "Ferb, that's going to hit Earth," I exclaimed.

"What's cutonium?" Buford, Baljeet (well, actually he said "what is"), Charlotte, and Ava all asked at the same time. I always forget that Buford and Baljeet weren't with us when we defeated Mitch, and Isabella didn't meet Charlotte and Ava until a year after that particular adventure.

I looked at Ferb. "See if you can finish up that communication with Meap," I said. "This is probably what he wanted to warn us about. I'll try to finish building. Here," I tossed a pile of hard hats to Isabella, who started handing them out. "Help me finish this. I'll explain what cutonium is later."

Isabella's POV

After around a half hour of work, we had finished the comm port. Ferb input a few numbers, and Meap's face appeared on screen. The picture was covered with static, but we could make him out. "Meap!" Meap cried.

"Uh, Meap?" Phineas pointed to his lip. Meap seemed to understand. He dug around off camera for a moment before reappearing in a large, black, handlebar mustache.

"Is that…a mustache?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"Yes, yes it is," Meap replied. The others gasped and stepped back as they realized he could speak English. "It's my Universal Translation Mustache," Meap explained. "Look," he turned to Phineas and Ferb. "There's—"

"A meteor composed entirely of cutonium hurtling towards Earth?" Phineas finished his sentence.

Meap nodded. "It will be arriving any second," Meap said, rushing. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I think the best we can do is to evacuate the area," Ferb said.

"Agreed," Phineas looked back at Meap. "How much time do we have?"

"Let me check," Meap walked off camera for a moment.

"How are we going to evacuate all of Danville, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Uh, Ferb?" Ava's voice was scared, and no one but Charlotte and I seemed to hear her.

"I'm still lost here," Buford broke in.

"Me too," Baljeet added.

"We could use the tornado sirens," Ferb suggested.

"But then everyone would go underground."

"Guys," Ava's voice was getting more and more frightened. Charlotte and I looked over at her, but she was staring at the sky. Wait, was it just me, or was the sky turning pink…?

"We could always cover the city in a giant force field."

"Do we have time?"

"GUYS!" Charlotte screamed, pointing to where Ava had been looking. And that's we I saw it. A giant meteoroid, as big as me, at least, and covered in a soft pink glow, was coming right towards the backyard.

"You have no time!" Meap yelled, reappearing on camera. "Move; now!"

Everyone scattered, but I stayed in place, watching the pink ball of fire grow closer. It really _was _the cutest ball of fire I've ever seen. There was just something about it…

"Isabella!" I heard Phineas' desperate plea from over the fence. "Isabella, you need to get moving!"

But I couldn't move. I just had to watch it grow closer and closer…

"Isabella!" Phineas' choked cry rang over the yard. It sounded like Phineas was trying to get back over the fence and grab me, but someone was holding him back. But why would he want to move me? He'd miss that adorable fireball…

"Phineas, Ferb, what the heck are you doing out here?" Candace walked out of the house, pushing the glass door. But when she saw the comet, she screamed and ran back inside. Huh, weird.

"Isabella!" I heard one last time, but it was in the back of my mind. The fire was so close that I could feel its heat licking my face.

But one second later, it wasn't licking my face. It was on me. All over me, it tried to consume me. I'm sure I screamed, but I heard nothing. I felt nothing. I saw nothing.

Nothing at all.

General POV

A large, pink tinted mushroom cloud towered over Danville, emitting from the site of the collision. Sparkles rained through the air, touching everything. But one red-headed boy didn't care.

"Isabella!" he cried, coughing on smoke. "Isabella, where are you?"

Him and a few others hopped the fence surrounding the backyard, and began searching through the discarded dirt around the newly-formed crater. The meteorite smoked and sizzled, but its pink glow was gone.

"Isabella!" The various children called. "Isabella!"

Suddenly, they heard coughing. "Here!" A girl's voice choked from under the masses of soil. The teens rushed to dig her out, scooping handfuls.

Finally, the girl attempted to sit up, and the kids saw her clearly for the first time.

"Is that…Isabella?" One blonde girl asked.

"That ain't girly, is it?" A husky boy asked, almost whimpering as he fell backwards.

Every guy's jaw hit the floor as she fully emerged. "That _is _her," An Indian boy said in amazement, his jaw practically scraping the floor.

"She's…cute," One green-haired boy said simply, carefully closing his mouth.

But the ginger's mouth stayed on the ground. His pupils were huge, taking up almost all of his eyes. "She's always been cute," the boy began dreamily. "But now she's…_adorable_."

* * *

**A/N: So...you like? I hope so. Phineas is completely entranced by Isabella's adorableness, even though the other guys aren't...yet. I wonder what that could mean...and now you also know why I added the "maybe Ferb/OC" in the summary. Oh, that reminds me. I'm trying to draw a good cover art for this story, a REALLY adorable Isabella, but I can't quite get it right. Does anyone want to volunteer?**

**Okay, I got a bazzilion reviews for chapter one, so I love you all now! Therfore and so forth...review answering time!**

**Shadouge-and-Silvaze4ever: Thank you!**

**Qoheleth: My gosh, that's a whole bunch of seriously awesome ideas! You may see them in the next chapter... :P**

**LaptopWriter22: Aw, thanks :)**

**ayahsad167: I know, I know, I'm like the queen of suspense. Who could've POSSIBLY been hit? I don't know!**

**Axis22: Yes, that's plenty of "Yes"s :D But I swear, my name's not Jose XD**

**woodland5 (Guest): Thanks!**

**Whythis: Well, I'm continuing!**

**MassiveSinger: Luckily, you no longer need to wait.**

**RedWingChris: Thank you for your yes!**

**cute polar bear: I'm on it, Ms. Bear XP**

**Ryan Stoppable: You know it will. Just wait!**

**14AmyChan: I'm going to do my best not to let this fall into the "dead and uninteresting stories" hole. I think I've got some good ideas for it.**

**gravity5: Really? No way, what a coinkidink! **

**Bluefire407 (Guest): Okay, on to continuing! **

**Alright, I've had multiple requests for my "ciao" to stay, and MassiveSinger gave me an amazing idea! A ciao full of love! So here it is:**

**Ciao!**

**Love, Cutie**

**P.S. I'll be updating Between the Lines soon, and i may be posting a co-authored one-shot later this week!**


	3. Unexpected affections

**A/N: Chapter three, oh goody! This is where things start to seriously heat up...**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Phineas and Ferb or Super Mario Brothers (which I only mention once because I was thinking about Mario Kart). Seriously, me no owny. Why are you looking at me like I'm an idiot?**

* * *

Isabella's POV

"Ugh, what happened?" I groaned, rubbing my head. I sat up and found myself in a pile of warm dirt. "What in the…?" That's when I noticed the people in front of me. My friends, standing in front of…_was that a meteorite? _"Somebody _please _tell me what's going on here," I demanded. Phineas stepped forward. His hair was singed, I guess form the impact, but something was wrong with his eyes. The pupils were too large, and entirely focused on me.

"You were hit with that cutonium-composed meteorite," he said dreamily.

I was hit with a meteorite and I was still alive? Wow, dumb luck. "I can't believe I lived through…" Then I processed the rest of his statement. "Wait," I said. "_Cutonium? _Like, _defeating Mitch and meeting Meap cutonium?_

"Yes," Baljeet stepped forward, his eyes as messed up as Phineas'.

"Yes," Buford added, his eyes wide.

Ferb nodded. I looked down at myself.

I looked exactly the same, save for the strange pink glow around me.

Ferb was the one person who didn't seem to be quite as affected, besides Ava and Charlotte, because they were girls. His eyes still widened each time he looked at me, but he could shake it off for short periods. "Ferb," I said. "What's going on?"

"You absorbed massive quantities of cutonium," he said, carefully looking away from me. Ava and Charlotte looked scared.

"Isabella," Ava was trembling slightly. "What's cutonium?"

"It's an alien element. We discovered it with the help of our friend Meap."

"The cute little guy on the screen earlier," Charlotte realized.

"Precisely." Then I remembered something. "Wait, the screen! Help me find it! I knelt and began digging through the mess of a backyard. Ava, Charlotte, and Ferb began to help me, but Phineas and the guys didn't move. "Phineas, help me!" I said angrily.

He immediately fell to the ground and started digging at a rapid pace, sighing. "Yes Isabella," he grinned and looked up, although he didn't stop digging. But I stopped.

"Ferb," I said slowly. "What just happened? I mean, Phineas loves to help, but…"

"It's the cutonium." Ferb stopped digging too, covering his eyes so I wouldn't affect him like Phineas. "Remember? Mitch defeated the entire Meap army with his cuteness. But he was ugly when he drank it. You got hit with a larger amount, and you were already the cutest-known creature in the universe."

"So…I'm not supposed to be able to exist," I said quietly.

"You're bending the laws of space-time," Ferb agreed. "Look at the air around you." I suddenly noticed that the pink glow around me was rippling slightly. Flowers were bending slightly towards me. Hair was flying my way. Even the _breeze _seemed to be sucked into the pink. "You're defying the laws of the universe," Ferb explained, digging again. "You've got as much power as a star. So the universe had to give you your own gravity."

"My gosh," I whispered. "The universe thinks I'm a ball of hot gas." Luckily, I didn't have much time to ponder that.

"Found it!" Charlotte yelled, pulling away more dirt. The cracked, fuzzy screen appeared.

"Phi…eas, F…b, anyo…e?" Came a static-filled voice from the blank screen.

"Ferb, can you fix it?" I turned to him. He wasn't prepared, and his eyes shone blankly for a moment before he turned away.

_"__Please _warn me next time," he begged, getting to work on the comm.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. After a moment of tinkering with wires, Ferb stepped back as Meap slowly appeared on screen.

"Children!" He cried in relief. "Thank goodness you're al…" Then he noticed me. "I…Isabella?" He asked, eyes widening.

"Cover your eyes!" I demanded forcefully. He did so immediately, obviously only because I had told him to. But after a moment, he seemed to be back to himself.

"Hold on," he said, walking off camera. He came back on wearing strange-looking sunglasses. "After the fiasco with Mitch, I had these anti-cute glasses made," he explained. "So…I supposed you interacted with the cutonium?"

"She was hit full on with the entire asteroid," Ferb said dryly.

"And you haven't exploded?" Meap asked incredulously.

"Why?" I was suddenly nervous. "Am I going to explode?!"

"Probably not," Meap tried to assure me. "If you haven't exploded yet, then you have a good chance of living."

"Thanks for the assurance," I muttered sarcastically. "Anyway, what do I—?" Suddenly, a blast of bright pink light emitted from my open palm without warning. "Whoa!" I yelled in alarm. Ferb ducked, and the beam of light ran straight into the famous Phineas and Ferb tree. We looked at it for a moment.

"_That _is a very cute tree," Charlotte noted, and Ava nodded. It was true—it was an adorable tree. It looked like it could have jumped out of Super Mario Brothers. It didn't have my pink glow around it, though.

"_That's _something you have to worry about," Meap said wearily. "I was afraid this would happen. Think of it like this; every person has a big container of cuteness inside of them. Most people have their containers half full or below. Others, like these two," he pointed to Ava and Charlotte, "have theirs between seventy five and ninety percent. But you, Isabella, you already had yours filled up to around ninety nine percent full. There's no way it was a full hundred, or you'd always be like this. But that's why the light is shooting out of your hands. Your body could only process one percent more cuteness, and you tried to fill it with another hundred percent. That's the excess cuteness shooting out of your hands. If you learn to control it, you can turn it into a blaster." He demonstrated by shooting a stream of rainbow colored fire from his mouth, frying something nearby.

"Well, today is just getting stranger and stranger," I noted. "First I get hit by a meteorite, and now I'm shooting raw cuteness from my fingertips. Oh, and I have my own gravitational field, bonus."

"You have your own gravitational field?" Meap asked, interested. "Impressive."

"It's not my only problem," I told him. "The boys…Phineas!" I suddenly remembered him. He was still digging. His hole was at least ten feet deep, and the massive amounts of dirt coming from it were not slowing down. Baljeet and Buford sat by staring at me and sighing, making no attempt to help him. "Phineas, stop!" I yelled. The dirt flow halted abruptly. "Phineas, I'm going to give you my hand," I said shakily. "Grab it so I can pull you up." I reached over the side of the pit and felt him grab my wrist. "Okay, not try to climb up the wall, using my arm as support." After a few moments of tugging, Phineas appeared, dirty and panting, at the top of the hole.

"Isabella," he sighed dreamily.

"_Here's _my other problem," I dragged Phineas over to Meap's screen. "The boys are…um…" I didn't know how to describe it.

"Oogling you?" Charlotte suggested.

"Wolf whistling?" Ava giggled.

"Going gaga?" Ferb snorted.

"_Transfixed," _I glared at my friends. "They're _transfixed. _How do I make them stop doing…well, this." I held up Phineas again and he looked at me abstractedly, a stupid grin plastered onto his face.

"You can't," Meap said sadly. "Girls can barely resist that level of cuteness, and I don't know how Ferb is managing to resist. Honestly, I can't believe that Phineas is able to _breathe _around you."

"How _are _Charlotte and Ava resisting?" Ferb asked curiously. "I remember; when we fought Mitch, the female members of the meapling army were immobilized by Mitch too."

"It's because of the way that our planet thinks about cuteness," Meap clarified. "Our planet thinks of it like how you think of teddy bears and unicorns. Your planet thinks of it in that way too, but you're all teenagers. Now you view it as an expression of beauty."

"Hold on," Charlotte held out her palm like a crossing guard. "So you're saying that the boys are staring at Isabella because they think she's the most drop-dead gorgeous woman in the universe?"

"Well currently, she _is _the most drop-dead gorgeous woman in the universe," Meap said matter-of-factly. "So, yeah, pretty much."

Ava and Charlotte just looked at me. I was pretty sure I was blushing redder than a ripe tomato. Ferb seemed to be completely gobsmacked, something I would've found offensive if not for the dire situation.

I coughed. "Um, anyway," I tried to change the subject. "What do I do about them?" I pointed to the boys. Phineas was now sitting with Buford and Baljeet, and they all had those terrible mesmerized and blank looks.

"I'll send some of these glasses down to Earth," he said, pointing to his anti-cute shades. "They should arrive within a day."

"Great," I muttered, annoyed, "a whole day of being gawked at by my best friends." It was really ironic. Phineas Flynn, the boy who I had wanted to notice me forever, couldn't seem to take his eyes off of me. And it was driving me insane.

Phineas POV

I never noticed how Isabella's hair sparkled before. It was so shiny and smooth. A poem popped into my head.

_Isabella_

_As bright as the sun_

_You light up my world_

_You hair shines like the water_

_Forever_

"Phineas!" She told me. "Phineas, snap out of it!"

Snap out of what?

Everything was perfect.

_Isabella_

_You're lovelier than honey…_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so you've probably been dying to know what's been going on inside of Phineas through all of this. There's your answer: absolutely nothing. And I'm sorry this took so long to post, there's something weird going on with my "manage stories" tab. I'll be posting like two other things in a minute.  
**

**Reviewreviewsreviewsreviewsreviews!**

**Axis22: I'm going to answer your in order. 1) Yeah, you saw how that turned out. 2)I wouldn't be so sure... 3)EVERYBODY knows about Ava's crush on Ferb 4)Yes, yes she does 5)No, Phineas and Isabella aren't together yet, he's still completely oblivious 6) Dude (I don't care about your gender, I call everyone dude), she's getting hit. That's the whole point of the story. 7)Sorry. Maybe I should bold the POVs or something... 8)Yup, you JUST found out 9)Yeah, Isabella is completely defying all physics right now. That's why she's so dangerous 10)Isabella may or may not be corrupted...you must wait and see!**

**Whythis: Thank gosh? I'm so using that now!**

**ayahsad167: You should thank me. I used your word, "transfixion"!**

**13 gummy bears: Thank you!**

**Jet Engine: Okay, okay, no need to get huffy... XD jk, dude, jk**

**PhinbellaDirectioner: Well, wait no longer then!**

**Purpl3Pickl3: Sure, that would be great! If you could draw it and then put the link-with spaces-in a review, I'll gladly take a look at it! I'm not getting anywhere with my idea...I can draw Isabella fine, I just can't make here CUTE enough to satisfy me!**

** : I couldn't have said it better myself.**

**MassiveSinger: I do enjoy my suspense...and thank you c:**

**LaptopWriter22: Well, I'm loving writing it, so it's nice to know I'm not alone :D**

**thedoraemons7: Isabella LOVES to be loved, just not like this...**

**Some Random Teen (Guest): Okay, okay, hold your horses and relax, here's some more! :DDD**

**14AmyChan: Isabella should've moved. I actually almost shouted that as I wrote that paragraph. "Isabella, move out of the way before I'm forced to write you being hit!"...does that make me insane? And yeah, poor Phineas...the poor guy's brain isn't quite functioning.**

**Mapiteu: I saw that! Watch that clip again, and watch Phineas' eyes while Baljeet is talking. He keeps staring at her hand, like "Should I do it? Should I do it? Oh geez, I'm doing it!"**

**Kale Bishop: I seriously love writing for Doofenshmirtz, and/or about Doof. I'm trying to find a way to realistically work him into the story... **

**15 reviews in one chapter! And some new names, too. I usually have a bunch of well-loved regulars who support me in everything. I feel like I have an enterage! But seeing more reviewer names makes me smile. In fact, you should all KEEP reviewing and make me smile-y-er! Because I've had a bunch of fabulous people follow and/or favorite this story and/or me, but they don't review! Please, PLEASE review if you're reading this! Even if all you can think of to say is "good job" or "lol", I'll still be happy!**

**That's everything, I think. Oh, and I should be posting for "You just have to look between the lines" soon!**

**Ciao, my enterage *cough cough* I mean readers and reviewers XD!**

**Love, Cutie**


	4. A bit more than you bargined for

**A/N: Yes, yes, I just said a few hours ago in "You just have to look between the lines" that it would probably be a while before I updated this, because I actually deleted the first version I wrote of this chapter and started over. But, I felt that you guys had waited too long already, and devoted my afternoon to finishing this chapter! So...I did. I hope you appreciate this, I lost a lot of valuable lay-on-the-couch-and-be-lazy time over this XD**

**Disclaimer: You kidding? Do you seriously think I could afford to buy PnF from Disney? You people are all crazy.**

* * *

Isabella's POV

"They won't—stop—staring!" I clenched my teeth and turned away from the boys, who only sighed.

"Sorry, Iz," Charlotte said sincerely.

"This must be kind of awkward," Ava quietly agreed.

"'Kind of'?" I muttered.

"Stop griping," Ferb complained, twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly.

I took a deep breath and slumped. "Sorry guys," I said softly. "It's just strange having the guy that I've liked for so long so…_obsequious."_

"Excuse me?" Charlotte asked, "Obsequious?"

"Obsequious," Ferb and Ava recited at the exact same time. "Characterized by or showing servile complaisance or deference; fawning." They looked at each other after their little dictionary moment and blushed, turning away.

"Um, anyway," I said. "I'm really hoping that Meap's cute-dampening glasses get here soon." Soon after Meap had promised to send the glasses, the weak connection on the screen snapped and we had no way to contact him. His last words before the connection broke were "I'll be there soon! Don't leave the Tri-State Area!" "I mean, it's been almost an hour—"

"They're here," Charlotte cut in. Sure enough, I could see a small pod falling from the sky. I was afraid it was going to make an even bigger mess of Phineas' already wasted backyard, but at the last second, booster rockets took hold from the front and slowly turned it right side-up. It landed softly in the dirt, and a hidden door opened. Six pairs of anti-cute glasses popped out on a retractable tray.

"Oh, thank _gosh," _I said with feeling. After Charlotte, Ava, and Ferb took their pairs of the glasses (they didn't really need them, but it was better to be safe than sorry), I snatched up the remaining three pairs and rushed over to the guys.

I stuck the glasses on Buford first, because he was the most unsettling. I'd always wanted Phineas to look at me like this, and I already knew that Baljeet had a slight crush on me, but Buford…was just _wrong. _The glasses seemed to almost blend into his face, so I could barely see them. I guess Meap just liked his to look like sunglasses. "Wah!" Buford yelled, coming back to reality and really focusing on me for the first time all day. Suddenly, the events of the day seemed to hit him. "I…um…" he stuttered, pulling on the neck of his shirt and sweating. "I don't like you!" he yelled suddenly.

"Good," I said curtly. "I don't like you either." Next, I slipped the glasses onto Baljeet.

"That was…interesting," he managed as his pupils retracted. "I'm sorry about…you know."

"Yeah, I know," I answered, finally stepping in front of Phineas. He smiled back blankly, and I could see my reflection in his electric blue eyes. I knew at a glance that he was completely entranced by me. And for one terrible moment, I hesitated. I've always wanted this devotion from him. Now I had it. Did I really want to take it away? But I pushed that thought aside. No. This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted him to love me because of me, not because of some alien element. I gently lowered the glasses onto his nose, and watched him carefully.

His pupils shrank to normal size within a second, and he blinked twice. "Phineas?" I said slowly.

"Isabella," he said, his voice wobbly. "Something is very wrong. I…I still think you're cute."

Phineas' POV

I wasn't embarrassed by the fact that I had been so awestruck by Isabella's cuteness. The other guys had been too. What confused me was this:

I could still remember what happened while I was in a cute trance. It was fuzzy, but I knew that the glasses that she put on me were supposed to cancel out her cuteness. And while I wasn't spellbound by her cute levels as I was before, I still had the same feeling that she had given me. A kind of pleasant, soft feeling that filled me to the core. It still flared up each time I looked at her.

"You still think I'm cute?" Isabella seemed confused. "But the glasses worked on everyone else."

"He did admit that you were cute before," Ferb noted.

"But Ferb, that was a scientific fact," I said. "This is different. It makes me feel…weird." I saw Isabella's eyes flare with hope. It confused me, but I didn't have to time to ask questions because Ferb broke in.

"We'll be right back," he said quickly, and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the opposite side of the yard. "Phineas," he said slowly. "How exactly does Isabella make you feel?"

I frowned slightly at his strange behavior, but answered anyway. "Warm," I said. "Comfortable. Happy. She makes me feel…I don't even know how to describe it."

Ferb just stared at me, a smirk tugging at his lips. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he said, the smirk still there. "We can go back now."

"O…kay…" I said slowly, confused, but I followed him back o the group. The moment I saw Isabella again, I had to step back. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked Baljeet and Buford. "You guys don't still have to look away?"

"No," Baljeet said. "The glasses are working fine for us."

"Oh, my glasses must be faulty," I realized. "No wonder."

An awkward silence settled over the group. "So…" Charlotte said finally. "What do we do now?"

"Have you tried contacting Meap?" I asked.

"The screen completely broke," Ava said softly. "He barely had time to tell us that he was sending the glasses."

"He also said to stay in the Tri-State Area," Isabella added. "So he must be planning to come and help us. While we wait...I guess we have some free time."

It was quiet again for a minute before Ferb spoke up. "Anyone want to see a movie?"

"YES."

_Anything _to keep away the awkwardness.

Isabella's POV

As we left the backyard, I felt someone's eyes on my back. I turned around, and found Phineas, so I fell to the back of the group as we walked into town to talk to him. He looked confused. "What's up with the staring?" I asked, trying to make it sound like a joke, although I did really want to know.

"Something is…different, about me," he frowned, furrowing his brow. "I thought that my glasses were the problem, but when Baljeet offered to switch glasses with me, the problem was still there!"

"What problem?" I asked.

"I still see you the same way that I do without the glasses. I'm just not hypnotized."

I looked at him. "And…how exactly do you see me?"

"Like…what did Meap say earlier?" He thought for a moment, and I was surprised that he could remember anything at all from when he was…_entranced_…by me. "Oh, that's right," he suddenly seemed to remember. "I see you as 'the most drop-dead gorgeous woman in the universe'."'

My hopes soared suddenly, and I stopped dead. Phineas nearly ran into me. "What?" he asked.

"You think…I'm…the most beautiful girl in the universe?"

"Well, right now, you kind of are," he said matter-of-factly, and kept walking.

"Yeah, but, in your _opinion, _do you think I am?"

He stopped and looked at me. "Of course I do, Isabella," he said, looking confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Um, no reason," I wasn't sure whether to squeal with joy or start to sob over his answer, so I decided to do neither. "So…um…"

"I guess this is uncomfortable for you," he suddenly interrupted, whispering, "having all of your best friends fawning over you."

I giggled. "You have no idea how strange it was with Buford," I teased. "But, um, currently" I got a little more serious, "you're the only guy fawning over me."

"Oh, yeah," he looked a little bit gobsmacked. "I…didn't think of that. Hmm."

We walked in silence for a few moments, listening to the chatter of our friends in front of us. Charlotte was talking to Buford and Baljeet, something about martial arts and how to deflect certain moves. Buford was listening excitingly to the martial arts pointers, and Baljeet was trying to walk and write down defense moves on his hand at the same time. It reminded me that Charlotte was a lot tougher than she looked.

Ava and Ferb were at the front, talking about a summer reading book. Ava was obviously head-over-heels for him, and I doubt he even noticed. It was actually fairly ironic, because he was always making fun of Phineas' obliviousness. Ferb was giving Ava more details about this book than I would have ever imagined. I don't think I've ever heard him talk that much. I honestly felt kind of sorry for him. He was still trying to get over some punk college girl who he liked for a lot of his younger childhood, and couldn't seem to grasp the fact that he may like Ava instead now. I giggled a little bit at his unconscious flirting, and Phineas looked at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a lopsided smile, after he did a double-take and adjusted to my cuteness.

"Them," I gestured to Ferb, who was currently trying to act out the climax in Moby Dick as he held in laughter and Ava giggled uncontrollably.

"What about them?" Phineas asked, genuinely confused. I stared at him.

"You're kidding."

"No, really," he insisted. "What about them?"

"You really don't see it?" He shook his head, and I remembered; I was talking to _Phineas _here, king of Oblivious Land. "Phineas, they like each other!"

"'Like'?"

"Phineas, 'like'!" I said, losing patience. "They have a crush on each other! Ava likes Ferb, and Ferb likes Ava, even though he doesn't realize it."

"_Ava has a crush on Ferb!?" _Phineas exclaimed.

"Shhhhh!" I shushed him. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice his outburst. "Yes, Phineas," I said in a lower volume. "And Ferb also has a crush on Ava. But he's oblivious to it."

"What do you mean, 'oblivious'?"

I did a mental facepalm. "Oblivious means that he's unaware of Ava's feelings, along his own."

"Oh," Phineas said softly. I wanted to ask him what he meant, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it anymore. We walked in silence for a few more seconds. "Why do you care?" Phineas suddenly asked.

"About…?"

"About Ava and Ferb," he clarified.

His question surprised me. "I…I don't know," I said finally. "I guess I'm a big romance fan. I want the kind of love that you read in bedtime stories, someday, and I guess that helping other people reach it is as close as I can get."

"I'm sure that it will happen to you too," Phineas said, completely sure of himself.

I laughed feebly. "Maybe," I said softly. "But the boy who I want my bedtime story with is more oblivious than Ferb."

"Really, who is it?" Phineas seemed interested.

I looked at him and sighed. "No one," I smiled halfheartedly and looked at my feet, watching myself take each step towards town. "He'll never figure it out."

"I'm sure he will," Phineas said without a doubt.

"Guys!" Buford called, sounding nervous and breaking us out of our moment. I realized that we were on the edge of town, and that everyone—a _huge_ crowd of people—was staring at us.

No. At _me._

Oh no, I'm so stupid! A few minutes with my friends in anti-cute glasses, and I'd already forgotten the effect that cutonium has on people! The men _and _women both stared at me like I was a super nova, confirming my suspicions that Ava and Charlotte were acceptations to the rule.

"You…you're…" One man seemed to be struggling to get out the words.

They all opened their mouths as one and spoke something that couldn't have been scarier, "_Adorable."_

"Oh, no," Charlotte moaned. "We shouldn't be here! Not with Isabella!"

"I can probably tell them to leave us alone," I said, wobbly and scared to death. "I could control the guys like that in the backyard."

"But you weren't telling them to ignore you," Ferb said grimly. "They were allowed to do whatever they wanted around you. You weren't refusing your cuteness to them. I don't know if these people will accept that rejection from you."

"I'm sure it will be fine," I said. But I wasn't sure. "Okay, um, everyone," I said, too loudly. Everyone was looking at me and I gulped. I cleared my throat. "So, um, could you please ignore me and let me and my friends see a movie?" I said quieter, trying to put every ounce of cuteness that I could muster into the words.

They seemed confused, although they didn't take their eyes off of me. "Ig…_ignore you?" _One woman asked incredulously.

"Yes, please," I asked nervously.

They all looked at each other for a moment before looking back to me and saying something that chilled me to the bone, even more than before. "_No." _

They surged forward, pushing my friends to the side. I screamed and tried to run, but they were _everywhere. _I recognized Ms. Flynn, Candace, Django, even _Mom _as they came closer, all of them with blank, glassy stares. Phineas jumped in front of me, trying to help, but some poor, zombified person grabbed him. I saw his eyes widen in terror as he realized that the person clutching his shirt was his own father. He was thrown outside of the mob, where he joined my other friends in the struggle to get to me.

"Please, please, just _leave me alone!" _I shrieked, struggling against the hands holding me.

"We can't," someone answered, and I realized in horror that it was Milly, one of the Fireside Girls. "If we let you go, you won't let us serve you."

"But I don't want you to serve me!" I protested. "I don't want to be served, period!" But they lifted me up and began to carry me away. I couldn't see where we were going over the masses of bodies, but I could hear fine.

"Izzy!" I heard Ava and Charlotte screaming.

"Hey, put the girl down!" Buford yelled, and his power as a bully almost shook a few people around me out of their trances as they passed him, but never all the way.

Baljeet yelled, "Stop!" over and over again, but no one listened. Even Ferb was yelling my name.

But one voice stood out to me. "Isabella!" Phineas cried, trying desperately to push past the mob. I could hear the "oof"s of the people he tried to elbow, but I could tell that he wasn't getting any closer.

"Phineas!" I sobbed, reaching towards his voice. But it didn't matter.

My hand was just pushed back.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that sure got super dramatic and cliffhanger-y fast, huh? First, Isabella just wants everything to go back to normal. Then, she has this sweet moment with Phineas, and seems to be breaking through to him! But...then she gets kidnapped by her friends and family, who have been hypnotized by her cuteness but will no longer listen to her. I guess that kind of ruined her day.**

**This chapter was originally about Phineas accidentally breaking Isabella's heart and Isabella turning evil, but you know what? I don;t want the story to go there. So, if that's what you were expecting, think again, sukkaz! :DDDDD**

**Review time, everybody!**

**Jet Engine: Think again! Well, actually, you never know...and Perry? I'm...not sure yet. He'll make an appearance, though, along with Dr. D**

**LaptopWriter22: Ugh, I know right?**

**ayahsad167: Okay, I used your word _again. _How many words like that do you know? Because when I right click in Word for synonyms, it doesn't give me any words that are that awesome! And trust me, the massive quantities of Phinbella will come :)**

**14AmyChan: The glasses came, but didn't do exactly what they were supposed to do :) Poor Phineas **

**PianoMan5: Really? Thank you! I was just having fun with it! And I seriously considered having the beam come out of Isabella's mouth... :D**

**Whythis: That's been one of my favorite lines in the story so far XP**

**MassiveSinger: That's okay. Idiocy is what makes us wonderful!**

**Axis22: In order again! 1) She did think about keeping him that way... :D 2) Which was, in a word, awkward. 3) I think that they aren't affected because, just like with a virus, there must be mutations somewhere. Just like some people are naturally immune to the flu, some people are naturally immune to cutonium, just like Ferb, Ava, and Charlotte. 4) Wouldn't we all? 5) Hey, you wouldn't have been snickering if someone called YOU hot gas. 6) I don't think a video screen is the same as a mirror. And he could have just be surprised to see her. 7) I don't know...it's pretty creepy... 8) Yeah...pretty much. Weird, huh? 9) Phineas...he's a bit more confusing. Is he in love with her because of the cutonium? Or for other reasons...?**

**gravity5: Good point, although I don't think Isabella's morals would quite agree c:**

**RedWingChris: But of course! ^.^**

**Bluefire407: Oh, thank you!**

**Mapiteu: You're going to adore this site :) And now I'm hoping for Mission Marvel Phinbella! I hate waiting for things...!**

**PhinabellaDirectioner: if you're swooning, try a glass of water :D jkjkjk thanks!**

**Shadouge-and-Silvaze4ever: I totally know :)**

**OreoSparrow: There very nearly was an explosion. It came _this close_ :D And you can call me Cutie. Everyone does :)**

**Sabrina06: You just made me smile like an idiot :) :) :) :)**

**I love people! You review and make me smile. Trust me, I like to smile. I'm like, a smiling MENACE... :DDDDDDDD**

**Weeeeeeeeeeeell, that's it! Ciao!**

**Love, Cutie**


	5. Heating up

**A/N: *sigh* This one's a bit shorter than usual, but I have a very valid explanation! **

**1) My grandparents just moved, and I've been at their new house almost non-stop since Tuesday, so I've had absolutely NO computer time.**

**2) Yesterday, I ALMOST had some time, but I had a killer headache, so bad that it made me feel nauseous, and to try and knock it out, I went to sleep at like 6:30 PM. I then managed to sleep from 6:30 PM until 9:30 AM, and would've slept longer if my mom hadn't forced me to get up. So I lost my regular 8 to 9 PM writing hour right there.**

**3) I just really, really liked where this chapter left off. End of story.**

**So...there's my excuses! On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Dan and Swampy, if you're reading this (and I do know that you read fanfictions!) could I pretty please have the rights to Phineas and Ferb? Puh-wease?**

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

"No, no, _no," _I moaned, my head in my hands. I was crumpled in the street, my arm throbbing from the many blows of the cute-entranced zombies, and I was crying. Yes, I said it. I don't care if you know. It doesn't make me any less of a man—or at least an older kid—to say that I broke down sobbing when my own _parents _attacked me and carried my best friend away.

Ava and Charlotte were curled together on the curb, silent tears streaming down their faces, even Charlotte's—and she prided herself on being as tough as Buford. Ferb was holding in tears, I could tell, which surprised me, because Ferb is amazing at hiding what he's feeling. Baljeet's face just looked kind of blank as Buford dragged him off of the street. It wasn't really necessary for us to stay off of the roads—no one was driving, they had all kidnapped Isabella—but I guess Buford figured it was better to be safe than sorry; after he deposited Baljeet on the sidewalk, he grabbed me effortlessly and pulled me to the side.

"Let go Buford!" I screamed, struggling away from him.

He looked surprised. "You're gonna get run over!" He protested.

"Too bad!" I yelled. "That's where they took her aw—!" I stopped in my tracks. I'd seen something—something pink. "Buford, put me down," I whispered. I guess something in my voice scared him, because he nearly dropped me. I rushed over to the brightly-colored object and nearly started sobbing again.

It was Isabella's bow.

Ava came up behind me. "She…lost the bow," she whispered in disbelief. "I don't think I've ever seen her without her bow."

"Me neither," I said quietly. I picked up the now-mangled scraps of fabric and tied it around my wrist. And then something clicked in my head. "We have to find her!" I yelled suddenly. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Phineas, we all wish we could find her, but—" Ferb was cut-off by Buford.

"We don't know where the heck she is!" Buford exclaimed.

"But we could," I insisted. "If my cute tracker could find Meap, it can find Isabella easily!"

That seemed to soak in for a moment. "Your…cute tracker?" Charlotte asked hesitantly.

"We used it with Meap," Ferb explained.

"It will home onto the signal of the cutest thing in the area," I told her. "There's no way it won't pick up Isabella's signal, it used to pick her up over Meap!"

That's when Baljeet seemed to come out of his haze. "Then what are we waiting for?" He demanded. "Go and get the tracker!"

I took off running towards home, and felt Ferb run up beside me. Soon, everyone was following me. I looked at Ferb.

"We'll find her," he whispered quietly.

I gulped slightly and swiped at a stray tear. "We have to."

**Isabella's POV**

They—the mob—finally set me down in City Hall, on something that looked like a make-shift throne. I gasped as I saw Roger Doofenshmirtz, the mayor, sitting by the chair and holding a plate of grapes, looking zombified.

After a rough deposit onto the throne, I stared the mob down, wincing slightly as I saw Irving and Holly both near the front. "What do you want with me?" I said.

_"__YOU ARE OUR QUEEN," _They said as one, something that was beyond freaky.

"Queen?" I asked hesitantly.

_"__YES," _they insisted. _"YOU ARE PERFECT. WE LOVE YOU."_

"But I want to go home!" I said. "If I'm queen, don't you have to listen to me?"

They were silent for a moment. Then, someone stepped forward. I recognized him—he was a regular in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, although I didn't know his name. "_We can't let you leave," _he said. _"We need you."_

"You don't need me," I said impatiently. "You were fine without me before."

They didn't say anything.

"Look, you guys can just leave me alone," I said nervously. I started to get up, but somebody rushed at me to hold me down. He looked familiar, and realized that he was our friend Carl, from a while back.

_"You can't leave," _he said forcefully.

"Okay, I guess I'm not getting out of here that way," I muttered. I admit, I wasn't very scared anymore. From what I could tell, these people were harmless as long as they could see me. Plus, the shock factor had worn off, letting my natural Fireside Girl instincts come out, and those instincts were all business.

"_Come with us," _I heard, and I realized that the Fireside Girls, along with Bobbi Fabulous, the base player from Love Händel, were in front of me.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. "And could you _please _talk normal!"

Gretchen seemed to make a physical effort to talk like a normal person. "You're clothes are unfit for wear," she said finally. I looked down and realized that she was right—my clothes were dirty and torn. I reached up and felt my head, and my bow was MIA.

"So…you guys are just going to get me some new clothes?" I asked.

Holly nodded.

"Okay," I gave in. "I guess I do need a change of clothes. I can't wear these." I figured that they couldn't really do anything dangerous, and my clothes _were _pretty ripped up. Besides, I was almost…_liking this, _except for the whole 'no, you can't go home' part. It was nice to be the center of attention.

They led me to a little shop across the street. "Wait a minute," I stopped them, reading the sign on the shop's window. "This isn't a clothing store. This is a hair salon!"

"Have you looked at your hair?" Bobbi Fabulous sniffed in slight disgust before returning to his zombie-like state. Hmm, nice to know; if a person really cares about something—the way Bobbi cares about hair—it can make them almost normal again.

I looked at my reflection in the window and gasped. My hair was flying every which way, and it was full of dust and grime. "Yuck," I said, wincing. "Okay, Bobbi, you can fix my hair." He took me inside and sat me in a chair, leaning me backward into a container of warm water, and began gently massaging shampoo into my tangled locks. I sighed; I could get used to this.

**Phineas' POV**

"Ferb!" I yelled. "I found it!" I pulled the old tracker out of a pile of wires in the garage and held it up. Everyone rushed over to it.

"Does it still work?" Ava asked quietly. She was visibly shaking, still scared from Isabella's abduction. Ferb walked over and put his arm around her. I smiled slightly—Isabella had been right, they did have a crush on each other. Then my smile melted away as I started to think about Isabella again.

"Let me check," I said to Ava, whose cheeks were now a rosy pink from Ferb's embrace. I turned it on, and it started vibrating like crazy, almost falling out of my hands. "It works," I grinned. "It's pointing towards the city." The screen on the tracker showed insane amounts of cuteness radiating from a hair salon downtown. "For some reason, she's in a hair salon," I said, confused.

Ferb shrugged as I looked at him.

"Whatever!" Buford exclaimed. "Let's go get Girly!" I looked at him, and realized that maybe Buford was better friends with Isabella than they let on. Admittedly, it's hard not to be friends with Isabella.

"Yeah, let's go." My smile was so big I'm surprised it fit on my face. I grabbed my bike and hopped on.

"Um, Phineas?" Baljeet stopped me from storming out of the house.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"The rest of us don't have our bikes in your garage."

"Oh…right," I said sheepishly. "Okay, everyone, go home and get you bikes! _Then _meet back here."

**A/N: I did tell you it was shorter. About a page and a half shorted on Word, actually. But I've been a busy bee! So anyway, Phineas thinks she's been completely abducted, but Isabella seems to be getting used to this! That can't be good...and I did stick a little Ava/Ferb in there, if anyone cares :)**

**Okedoke, review time.**

**Whythis: I do think he's starting to realize it, though!**

**Jet Engine: I couldn't have said it better myself.**

**Shadouge-and-Silvaze4ever: Um...thank you?**

**ayahsad167: I know, right? Fluff is good, but sometimes you just need to bite into a nice plot.**

**LaptopWriter22: Yay, I love being all unexpected-y and stuff!**

**gravity5: Oh trust me, it's coming.**

**Sabrina06: Yeah, zombies are kinda tough to work with :)**

**14AmyChan: He'll do his best...unless Isabella doesn't WANT to be saved! Gasp!**

**RedWingChris: Thanks!**

**Axis22: Gosh, this may take a while: 1) Don'tcha think it's just the tiniest bit creepy? 2) See? Creepy! 3) Yup 4) Again, yup 5) And also Mishti, Isabella, that Wendy girl from the Christmas special...geez Baljeet! 6) Meh, I don't think h has a crush on her, but I do think that they're better friends than they let on 7) I won't ask 8) It just is! 9) OH yeah, he's WAY in love... 10) That sounds painful 11) Ouch 12) Seriously, are you okay? 13) Maybe you should take a break from reading before you hurt yourself... 14) Well, wouldn't you be laughing? 15) Dude, stop hitting yourself! 16) She wasn't thinking 17) I wish he had a mute button sometimes... 18) Yup 19) Ugh, I know right? 20) I never said he could, I said that Charlotte was telling him about it 21) I was hoping someone would laugh :D 22) I don't know, I think it runs in the family. Look at Candace obsessing over Jeremy. They have a problem with love. 23) Stop hitting yourself! It sounds painful! 24) Seriously, is your face, like, red and raw yet? 25) Everybody's wrong sometimes 26) Apparently not. 27) I know 28) Yeah 29) She's oblivious in a different way 30) Yeah...you called it 31) The FGs and Irving pop up here! 32) I mean Lawrence 33) Here's Irving! 34) I did tell you to stop hitting yourself :)**

**MassiveSinger: Thanks!**

**Ryan Stoppable: Whoa, calm down there!**

**thedoraemons7: Thank you!**

**Jaybail: Thanks!**

**Mapiteu: I know, right?**

**Okay, gotta go, ciao!**

**Love, Cutie**


End file.
